Cuarto de juguetes
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: El cuarto de juguetes es un sitio especial para el tío Levi. El tío Levi me quiere mucho mamá y yo lo amo a el. Creo que podríamos estar juntos toda la vida. Riren/Shota
1. Chapter 1

_Cuarto de juguetes._

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos harían mucho Yaoi cx.

 **Advertencias:** Riren/Shota. Short fic.

Cuando era niño solía pasar mis tardes, prácticamente todas, dentro de esas pareces coloridas y en cierto punto llegaron a ser extasiastes. El piso siempre lleno de juguetes y mullidos sacos de dormir enrollados sirviendo como cojines. Todo listo para nuestra hora del té.

El paraíso infantil. Mis amigos envidiaban el cuarto de juguetes que mamá destino a mi entretenimiento aunque debo admitir que en ese entonces era un gran egoísta puesto que muy pocos era privilegiados a entrar. _Después de todo era nuestro lugar especial_.

Muy dentro de mí sé que quería compartir, pero no podría soportar decepcionarlo. Decepcionar al tío Levi era lo impensable.

 _Levi, levi, Levi, Levi._ Siempre suena bien aunque los demás no puedan escucharlo, él es perfecto

Todo de él lo es.

Pero ese no es el punto. El hecho aquí es que Levi era jefe de nuestro " ** _fuerte_** " ( _Casita, sala de té, nido de amor_ ). Levi era el único con acceso.

Porque ni tan siquiera mamá lo tenía. Y es que nuestros juegos eran secretos o eso es lo que Levi solía decir.

(V)

c(")(")

 _Hola. Agradezco tu lectura y si gustas dejar un comentario estaría genial y sin golpear tan fuerte que es la primera vez que escribo algo de Snk v:_

 _Sugerencias parfavarrr._

 _Hasta la próxima (?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cuarto de juguetes_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos harían mucho Yaoi cx.

 **Advertencias:** Riren/Shota. Short fic. Posiblemente Lemmon-Shota.

 _1\. Comencemos con un beso._

Cuando eres niño el mundo es una masa de cosas inexplicables y cautivadoras. El motivo por el cual no te dejan ver el canal 32 por la noche resulta ser el enigma más importante en tu puta vida. De verdad.

O al menos a la edad de 7 a los era inocente, quizás de más. Mamá se encargaba de cuidarme aunque creo que algo debió fallar porque después de un año ya no podía decir lo mismo.

Todo inicio una tarde…

En ese entonces yo cursaba la escuela en la mañana y mama trabajaba hasta después de las cinco por lo cual me dejaba bajo el cuidado de una niñera. Mikasa era buena chica, me mimaba y quería mucho.

El problema: ella era una adolescente, en ese entonces.

Y ahora después de pasar esa etapa puedo comprender lo que es tener momentos de fastidio absoluto, donde el televisor se vuelve tu mejor amigo y el sillón en tu santuario.

Ella cometió el primer _error_. Lo recuerdo bien.

Mikasa estaba conmigo (En realidad no), ella veía televisión en la sala y jugaba en el cuarto de juguetes con mis figuras de acción.

Tío Levi llego por sorpresa. Mikasa lo recibió y pregunto el motivo de su inusual visita. Él sabía el horario Carla y no era mi cumpleaños.

Tampoco es como si me hubiese importado el motivo.

Solo recuerdo que esa tarde bajo la mirada de mis peluches muñequitos, Levi, tío Levi me beso.

No como Carla o Mikasa solían hacerlo. Fue un beso de "adultos".

Levi me beso mientras Mikasa veía televisión un programa de adolescentes. Adolescentes besándose justo como hicimos nosotros.

Y es que besar al tío Levi era como pasar a leer frente a la clase, sentía nervios y un revoltijo estomacal. Tenía tanto miedo y emoción.

Miedo a que Mikasa nos encontrara.

Emoción porque el tío Levi dijo que me quería. Cuando termino de violar mi boca lo soltó en un susurro. Después me hiso prometer que jamás lo comentaría, no siquiera podría decirle a mi oso el señor cariñitos que era fiel testigo de nuestra historia. Si lo decía Levi estaría muy decepcionado.

Y probablemente en problemas.

Yo no quería meterlo en problemas cuando yo fui quien se lo pidió, quien se ofreció a ser besado, quien se recostó sobre el piso y pidió insistente repetir la escena que tantas veces había visto en televisión. Seguramente la mirada que le dedique le convenció.

Yo en verdad quería más del tío Levi, aunque no supiera que era eso.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no era tan inocente.

x.x. .x.x.x

Antes que nada tengo que aclarar que no pienso explicar a gran detalle por qué Levi inicia un romance pedófilo con su sobrino v: eso la dvd no me agrada (esta tan quemado como el cuerpo de Armin). Prefiero algo más sencillo como un Eren curioso que tienta a si tío bajito y posiblemente virgen.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios, Follow, favs que tiene esta historia.

Gracias por leer. Su gustas dejar un comentario te lo agradecería musho

Bai.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cuarto de juguetes_**

 **Advertencias:** Riren/Shota. Short fic. Posiblemente Lemmon.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos harían mucho Yaoi cx.

2\. La hora del té.

Al tío Levi le gustaba decir: Te amo.

Siempre me lo decía mientras daba besos por mi cuerpo. A veces sus palabras eran fuertes y otras veces eran susurros (casi rotas), pocas fueron las jadeantes… Mientras sus labios ya estaban tan lejos de los míos.

Algo que me molestaba era que nunca las decía frente a Carla, siempre tenía que ocurrir en nuestra hora del té. A mí en realidad sí que me enfurecía puesto que tenía que esperar un largo rato de la visita del tío Levi mientras él se sentaba en un sillón mientras Carla le servía su humeante taza de café para comenzar una larga y aburrida platica de adultos

Yo tenía que esperar para conseguir lo que quería. Ya sea una llamada o un incidente que involucrase el trabajo, esa era mi oportunidad para tomar a Levi y llevarlo a nuestra habitación. Después de todo no teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo y las visitas de Levi no eran diarias, solo recurrentes.

Pero cada una de nuestras sesiones valió la pena, ya sea corta o extensa como dependiese del tiempo que Carla se descuidaba. Casi siempre eran perfectas.

Porque con Levi todo era nuevo (literalmente), las emociones que envergaban mi joven cuerpo de ese entonces 7 años eran casi inexplicables. Cada rutina diferente y cada sentir extaciante.

Siempre pedía más, rogaba al tío Levi por más sin nada de vergüenza. Yo quería ser solo del tío Levi, estar siempre con él se había convertido en mi mayor añoranza.

Y ahora estoy seguro de que el sentía lo mismo, su expresión lo delataba. Su voz lo delataba cuando decía mi nombre.

Tan exquisito, sucio y elegantes. Como solo Levi puede ser aun cuando me estuviese abusando*.

Aún recuerdo la risa asfixiante que me invadía al tener a Levi jugueteando entre mis piernas, siempre estuve tan abierto y expuesto a Levi que con tan sólo una mirada suya podía encender mis mejillas y el precoz lívido de mi cuerpo.

Eran como cosquilla y un agradable calo lo que si áspera lengua causaba. Todo era tan extraño, tan desesperante que incluso solíamos olvidarnos de las tazas que reposaban con té helado sobre la mesita de centre. Así de intensa era nuestra situación.

.

A veces el me comía y otras pocas yo le probaba a él, aun cuando al principio su sabor me había resultado poco apetecible más no insoportable. Ahora mismo casi puedo sentir ese sabor bailando en mi boca, explotándola y manchándolo como solo él sabe…

Tan pervertido he de sonar. De seguro Carla estaría tan molesta ahora.

Pero, ¿Qué importa?

Yo aún creo que necesito retomar nuestras tardes de té.

x-x-x-x

 _*Vamos eren tiene que aceptar que eso era abuso por parte del tío Levi, por más ilusionado es solo un chiquillo._

 ** _Bueno ahora si eren se la come toda v: le encanta la Leviconda aunque aún no se la */* ya saben que e.e_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar la historia. Me hace muy feliz que tenga aceptación (¿?)_**

 ** _Sobre las edades son las siguientes: Levi 23, Eren 7 y Carla 30 7u7_**

 ** _Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo y te mando un gran abrazo a donde quiera que estés. Si gustas puedes dejar un comentario, eso me haría muy feliz._**

 ** _Bai_** ****


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuarto de juguetes**_

 **Advertencias:** Riren/Shota. Short fic. Posiblemente Lemmon.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos harían mucho Yaoi cx.

3\. _Fiesta húmeda_

Creo que seguir hablando de como Levi expandía mi mente y explotaba mi cuerpo es innecesario. Es algo que todos pueden deducir.

Si, podría escribir horas de cómo me enseño a chupársela y como se divertía con mi infantil cuerpo… perdón, de cómo amaba mi cuerpo. Pero como ya dije no voy a hacerlo.

Aunque si no convence siempre pueden editar esto.

En realidad quiero contra algo más interesante que el nuevo vídeo porno de Kim Kardashian: La única vez que estuvimos fuera del cuarto de después de cumplir 8 años, casi un año de iniciar nuestros encuentros.

Qué bonito era todo.

Era un día caluroso y Carla no se encontraba bien, los cambios de clima le habían afectado tanto que contrajo una de esas gripes enfadosas de verano. Ella necesitaba ir de urgencia al doctor y yo era pequeño así que no podía dejarme solo ni llevarme porque era un simio inquieto.

Mikasa no pudo acudir a cuidarme esa tarde porque estaba enfrascada en un trabajo escolar. Carla ante cada minuto que pasaba parecía estar a punto de desmayar.

Aun cuando sonriente buscaba su bolso mientras prometía que todo estaría bien y me pedía que fuera un buen niño mientras iba a un mandado. Su última opción fue dejarme solo viendo televisión.

O eso creí.

La puerta sonó y el mismísimo cantar de los ángeles se hizo sonar a través de ella. Un resplandor cegador se expandió por la habitación cuando la fina figura de Levi entro a casa…

En realidad eso no paso. Duh.

Levi llamo a la puerta y Carla lo dejo pasar tan rápido como él dijo "hola". Le sonreí tan grande y coqueto como un niño de 8 años puede, Levi seria mi niñero sí o sí.

No fue tan difícil, Carla se fue en cuanto Levi comenzó a llenar con una manguera mi fabulosa alberca inflable. Ella tenía tanta que me permitió nadar fuera un rato al cuidado del tío Levi. Después de todo era su hermano.

El hermano que casi me la mete esa tarde.

Supe que las cosas no serían tan inocentes como mi pequeña alberca de arcoíris podía aparentar. Levi llevaba bajo el pantalón unos ajustados boxers* negros. Me los dejo ver unos segundos antes de sacárselos.

Suerte que mi casa era cercada con madera, Dios sabe que los vecinos hubieran muerto al ver tales atributos en mi hermoso Levi.

Ah sí, y al ver como se metía con su lindo sobrino menor de edad.

Total. Levi me sentó en sus piernas rozando su miembro contra mi trasero, todo muy rápido a mi parecer. Lo bueno es que aun llevaba puesto mi balador de pececitos azules.

Acaricie el agua conforme Levi comenzaba a mecerme como haciendo el caballito, sus movimientos causaban ondas que se esparcían de una forma interesante.

Pronto el calor de su torso y lo duro de su miembro me hicieron sentir tan cómodo que sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a tomar el ritmo de sus envestidas sobre la ropa. Rápidas y cortas, torturándome estimulando mis pezones con su dedos fríos.

Algo tan placentero cuando lo recuerdo que aun puedo ponerme duro con tan solo pensar en cómo el mancho mi bañador y la expresión que dejo escapar cuando bese su pecho.

Algo tan magnifico no podía tener un buen final. Ahí lo pude comprobar. Porque estuvimos a nada de ser uno, supe que pudo suceder cuando por sobre mi entrada desnuda la punta de su miembro se paseo descaradamente.

Si tan solo yo no hubiese sido un niño o Carla hubiese muerto esa tarde. Pero no. Todo se redujo a una lengua jugueteando con mi entrada mientras chapoteaba inocente en el agua. Los sonidos obscenos ya los podrán imaginar.

Levi siempre tan bueno, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo mi trasero. Me corrí mas de tres veces esa tarde. Levi se permitió marcar mi boca.Y Carla llego justo cuando yo tomaba un vaso de jugo, Levi terminaba de limpiar toda evidencia en sus ropas mientras lavaba las mías en la lavadora.

El jugo sí que sabía extraño aun cuando ya había lavado mi poca un par de veces.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cuarto de juguetes**_

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos harían mucho Yaoi cx.

 **Advertencias:** Riren/Shota. Short fic. Posiblemente Lemmon-Shota.

 _4\. Limpieza otoñal._

Tío Levi siempre procura la limpieza, él es un adicto a la limpieza inclusive él es más histérico que Carla en este aspecto.

La gente común (al menos en mi ciudad) suele hacer famosas limpiezas de primavera; sacan toda la basura de sus casas y limpian como dementes para así no saber nada de sus trapeadores hasta el próximo año.

Levi decía que eran unos cerdos revolcándose en un fango de mierda e intentaban compensar su holgazanería con "Buena limpieza" una puta buena vez al año. Euk.

Levi no era un cerdo viviendo en miera, tío Levi hacia limpieza de primavera, verano, 4 de julio, cumpleaños de chewbacca. Levi limpiaba por todo y quería adaptar a mama para seguir el fino arte de la limpieza, pero…

Carla no le tomaba mucha importancia, le valía una mierda, en vista del desinterés de mama tío Levi se ofreció a que cada nueva estación el tomaría un día para hacer limpieza profunda. Carla acepto encantada.

Eso sí son buenos hermanos y aunque Carla no quiera admitirlo, sé que ella extraña a mi Levi-love.  
Y ustedes se preguntan por qué demonios estoy contando esto.

Fácil. Levi y yo jugamos en el día de limpieza otoñal.

Eso es algo que no podré olvidar, mi limpio y hermoso Levi fue tan salvaje y sucio. Yo tenía nueve años.

No tuvimos sexo, pero estoy casi seguro que de seguir un rato más encerrados él iba a tomarme hasta partirme en dos. Iba a devorarme por completo.

Juro por ambos que Levi tenía la noble intención de cumplir con su misión de limpieza, llevaba un mandil blanco y cubre bocas mientras su cabello permanecía cubierto por una trapo blanco. Todo la sensualidad humana acumulada en 1.60 metros.

Toda esa belleza mía.

Levi no se esperaba mi presencia ese día se suponía que esa mañana yo debía de asistir a la escuela, la suerte estuvo de mi lado. Las clases se habían cancelado para algunos grupos y el mío estaba entre ellos.

La vida me ama. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Al principio creí que Levi iba a saltar sobre mí y comenzaría a calentarme jugando con mis pezones y chupando la piel sensible de mi cuello inmaculado. Pensé tantas cosas…

No lo hizo, ni de joda me prestó atención en primer momento. Me molesto tanto en ese momento que pensé en tirar todo el armamento de cloro que el cargaba consigo para esa ocasión.

Mas no lo hice, amaba y le temía tanto al tío Levi que no podría soportar las consecuencias de mis actos. Decidí que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que el avanzara con su labor y ya vería de qué forma conseguiría estar chupando su loli pop*

Paso mucho rato, limpiaba y limpiaba aquí y allá con breves descansos para relajarse y charlar un poco. Nada de insinuaciones o intentos por seducirme. Eso ya era demasiado.

Lo arreglaríamos en el cuarto de juguetes. Sí que sí.

Tengo que admitir que estar con el tío Levi siempre era excitante y atemorizante. Todo cargado de tensión sexual.

Por eso cuando lo seguí al cuarto de juegos me puse tenso, ya sabía lo que ocurriría al aparecerme semi desnudo en aquella habitación.

Recuerdo el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose a mis tímidos pasos, como si nunca hubiera estado en esa situación. Duh, que ridículo Eren.

Levi volteo a verme e inmediatamente dejo todo de lado. Eso es lo que buscaba, quería a Levi sobre mí. Yo y mi precocidad éramos tan adictos a Levi.

No me tomo mucho para tenerlo mordiendo y chupando mis labios abusados por su lengua y dientes venenosos mientras su cubre bocas se atoraba en su barbilla rosandome.

Por detrás de nosotros vi caer una escoba que reposaba tranquila sobre la pared.

Nos observaba acusadora. Perra.

Levi delicadamente hizo tirones mi "camisón" y masajeo mi torso de una manera desesperado. Seguramente estaba conteniéndose hasta terminar su amada limpieza. Pobre, el jamás podrá amar algo más que yo.

Para Levi chupar mis pezones era lo más entretenido de todo, supongo, los mordía y jalaba a su antojo sin importar el placer o dolor causado. A eso sumémosle el masaje en mi erección y el constante roce entre cuerpos.

Estaba hecho mierda. Y aun así no se atrevía seguir más allá de la felación, esa era la posible factura por mantener una relación incestuosa con tu tío.

Cabe recalcar que yo solo tenía permitido tocas y arañar la espalda del tío Levi cuando él estaba jugando en mi cuerpo, nada de intentar morder pezones o dejar marcas en el cuello. Jalar cabellos si estaba bien.

Jadear alto y claro era primordial.

Pero mi parte favorita es cuando se la chupaba, tío Levi amaba mis mamadas y yo amaba dárselas. Todo tan vergonzoso y adictivo.

Su miembro aún era demasiado para mi boca, era caliente, resbalosa y un tanto salada la sensación de tenerla en la boca era como… Mierda, no lo sé.

Los pop's se regaban por toda la habitación y mi rostro chocaba constante en su entrepierna, llenándose de un olor tan pecaminoso. Levi era mi chupa pop favorita.

Y estoy seguro que yo soy la de él.

Ambos tan dulces y salados, llenándonos de suciedad.

Levi era fan de correrse en mi boca y yo lo era de beberme hasta la última gota, aunque mi boca se quemara y el sabor no fuera el mejor. No iba a desperdiciar cada gota que él se dignaba a dejar por mí.

Al finalizar chupaba un poco más para limpiar el lindo pene del tío Levi. Después vendría mi turno.

Levi me puso de espalda contra un cojín y utilizo en trapo en su cabeza para vendarme los ojos. Todo fue tan diferente. A falta de vista piensa en cosas ricas ¿no?

Levi era más brusco que yo, era obvio, él se daba el capricho de morder y succionar tan fuerte como él quisiera. La extensión de mi miembro cabía por completo en su boca y la suavidad de sus labios me envolvía a la perfección.

Era como una secuencia, morder, succión y lamer. Para cuando yo estaba en mi punto máximo Levi dejaba de lado mi terrible e hinchado miembro para torturar mi entrada un rato.

Los dedos delgados y peculiarmente fríos de paseaban a su antojo y estiraban la piel sellada de mi ano.

Yo me volvía un mar de sensaciones cuando la lengua viperina de tío Levi lubricaba con lentitud cada centímetro de piel expuesta en mi zona baja.

Levi tan malvado que no se dignaba a metérmela. Penetrando poca cosa con el musculo dentro de su boca.

Volviéndome un demente mientras mis lindos ositos observaban con descaro nuestros encuentros a costa de Carla. Juzgando en silencio mientras me corría con ansias en el perfecto rostro de mí amado tío.

Ellos jamás pondrán sentir la dicha del toque de Levi, yo sí. Que envidiosos.

Recuerdo que cuando terminamos pedí a Levi deshacerse de ellos junto con toda la basura que finalmente pudimos sacar terminada la limpieza.

 ** _Gracias por leer._**


	6. Chapter 6

**5.** _Dirty Party._

Tener sexo con el tío Levi fue todo un "No sé" a esa edad aun no podía comprender los sentimientos que nacían en el interior de mi cabeza. Después de tantos años soy incapaz de darle un apalabra para describirlo

Creo que recordar que en ese entonces escogí la palabra: Violento. Estoy seguro de que los demás habrían escogido "inadecuado".

Carla lo catalogo como "enfermo". Que grosera ¿no?

.

Fue en mi cumpleaños número diez, Levi había escogido una ocasión especial y una buena edad. Eso me dijo cuándo con calma me explicaba en con consistía mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Él iba a ser mi primera vez. Después de tanto tiempo aun estoy de acuerdo con que ese fue un regalo espectacular.

Incluso me dio un caramelo mientras me tumbaba en el piso de nuestro lugar especial. El me violo en el cuarto de juguetes mientras mi amigos esperaban en el patio trasero para partir el pastel de chocolate, Levi debía de haber limpiado mi ropa en esa ocasión después de que derramar un poco de gaseosa en mi ropa. Creo que solo término ensuciándola más.

La sensación de ser preparado era algo a lo que estaba totalmente acostumbrado, Levi me había acostumbrado a jugar sin lloriquear, pero la incomodidad de la primera penetración pudo conmigo. La imagen de Levi sobre mí era atemorizante y placentera a la vez.

La mirada que me dedico era igual de violenta que sus constantes y descuidadas estocadas. Creo que no debí gritar.

Tampoco patalear para que se alejase de mí. El rudo movimiento me hizo tirar el caramelo que sostenía en mis manos.

 _"Sabes que en realidad no quería eso. Te amo Levi, Levi, Levi"._

Tío Levi iba tan rápido que podía sentir el dolor atravesando la neblina en mi cabeza, Levi sostenía mi cuello con una de sus manos y la otra la usaba para masturbarme el miembro. Estoy seguro que el señor cariñitos lloraba y sufría junto a mí, el pobre estaba siendo triturado por mis dientes; Levi me lo dio cuando los "gemidos" salían sin control. Al parecer la presión en mi cuello no los sofocaba por completo.

No puedo decir cuánto duro con exactitud, fue lento, rápido, violento y vulgar. No me beso como mimo en ningún momento.

.

Ahora soy consciente de que Levi por fin me había follado para no quedarse con las ganas, creo que en ese entonces también lo pensé, el solo buscaba su placer.

Estoy bien con ello. Yo no vivía engañado.

Fui feliz de complacer al tío Levi. Soy feliz de recordar su sonrisa y la brillante mirada que me dedico al ver la obra de arte obsceno que había hecho de mi cuerpo. Observando con orgullo el semen que corría por mis muslos, también jugaba con el pezón saltado que había estado mordisqueando sin compasión alguna.

 _Carajo, aun me duele de tan solo recordarlo. También me excito de hacerlo._

Y sin descanso alguno y con prisas, Levi comenzó a limpiar mi cuerpo con las toallas húmedas que guardaba en la estantería del cuarto. Me cambio a paso veloz y a la salida aseguro la puerta para evitar posibles intrusos puesto que faltaba la limpieza total.

Carla nos regañó por tardar tanto, Levi le dijo que había hecho mi último berrinche de los nueve años. Aprovecho su estúpida excusa para argumentar el porque me cargaba en brazos, la verdad es que no podía caminar muy bien.

Levi había sabido aprovechar muy bien mi regalo.

Por cierto, el pastel estuvo de mierda. Carla lo hizo asqueroso.

 **¿Hay alguien aquí con vida? XD**

 **Gracias por leer y lamento lo mal que voy con este fic. Me estoy planteando la posibilidad de eliminarlo, ya no sé qué hacer y la historia me está tirando los tornillos. Perdón por no traer un lemmon tan explícito pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo así, es algo muy difícil para mi**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cuarto de juguetes_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos harían mucho Yaoi cx.

 **Advertencias:** Riren/Shota. Short fic. Posiblemente Lemmon-Shota.

 _6\. ¡Sorpresa!_

Carla adoraba su cumpleaños, ella decía que era un día para pasarlo en familia; a mí me daba igual y supongo que a Levi también.

Irónico.

Ahora solo puedo pensar en esa fecha que lo marco todo lo que tenía en ese entonces. Curiosamente fue el cumpleaños de Carla, no por ser el cumpleaños de mi madre sino por lo que vino con él. Supongo que su regalo no fue lo ideal.

Levi no era de las personas que dieran o hicieran detalles o se preocuparan por cosas de esa índole, pero nos sorprendió a todos cuando se mostró cooperativo en planear una reunión para Carla. Mi querido Levi sí que sabía sorprender.

A mañana del fatídico día Carla fue llevada a un desayuno especial por sus compañeros del trabajo, mientras tanto Levi se encargaría de traer lo necesario para organizar una fiesta con pastel y todo… También debía encargarse de su lindo sobrino de 12 años.

En un principio tío Levi se mostraba realmente interesado en poner todo de su para esa mierda; vasos, platos, botanas todo en orden… era realmente molesto.

Yo fingía que ayudaba pero realmente quería estar con Levi, recuerdo que en esa fechas Levi se encontraba ocupado entre trabajo y yo debía asistir a practicas con el equipo de atletismo; para mi edad yo ya era toda una bomba atlética. Siempre el mejor, aunque eso me impidiera ver a mi Levi.

Yo amo tanto a Levi, incluso si el me ignoraba mientras lo miraba con ansia y una gota de cariño puro. Caber recalcar que mi insistente mirar junto a mi inesperada perdida de prendes lograron hacerlo caer

Que dolor saber que mi desnudez lograba más que el tierno abrazo que propinaba a si cintura o el constaté amor que profesaba por él. ¿Dónde está tu amor Levi?

Bueno, bueno. Ya no importa. Levi cayo y yo lo tuve para mí, fue emocionante y violento me monto sobre el sillón como si no hubiese un mañana y yo grite para darle gusto.

Se divertía al verme destruido y jadeante, con mi cuerpo en crecimiento y esa manera tan sucia de moverme al recibirlo en mí abusado interior… Con tanta furia que parecía una llamarada.

"Vamos Eren, vamos" ¿A dónde íbamos? No sé, supongo que al infierno pero eso y no importa porque solo dios sabe que se sentía tan bien. Todo se desvanecía a nuestro alrededor.

Y en realidad me hubiese encantado que fuese así, ver desaparecer todo y solo dejar el resto de nuestros cuerpos y lo que quedara de mi alma; hasta que esta se esfumara con el calor que emanábamos.

Si tan solo Levi me hubiese amado como yo a él. Hubiéramos luchado ante todo y ante todos.

Pero no fue así. Todo a nuestro alrededor seguía estando ahí y el calor de nuestra unión se desvanecía conforme salíamos del momento. Tío Levi seguía aferrado a mi sudada espalda y yo seguía jadeante de rodillas y con la cabeza pegada al sofá.

No lo vimos venir, ni tan siquiera de nos pasó por la mente que en cualquier momento podía llegar Carla. Grave error.

Y por segunda vez desee que todo se esfumara a mí alrededor, solo con mirar a expresión de mí madre sabía que ese era el fin.

 **Creo que un capítulo más y habré terminado. Escribir esto es una liberación y me ayuda estar mejor.**

 **Lamento no haber publicado antes pero no la estaba pasando muy bien.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
